This invention relates to a surgical appliance for selectively immobilizing a shoulder, for serving as a sling for restricting the range of motion of the affected arm, or for correcting the posture of certain patients, such as stroke victims. A form of shoulder immobilizer currently in use includes a wide elastic bandage that is wrapped around the upper body and carries wrist and arm straps to hold the arm firmly against the side. A shoulder strap is provided to prevent the unit from sliding down on the body. In use, it has been found that the elastic bandage, when tightly applied, applies an excessive amount of constricting pressure on the muscles in the small of the back, as well as to the ribs. As a result, some wearers have experienced major back pain and suffered from soreness of the ribs. In addition, the shoulder strap, being of triangular configuration cuts into the back of the neck. Another disadvantage of many prior shoulder immobilizers and slings resides in the fact that they cannot be applied by the patient without assistance.
Lilla U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,316 shows a sling, which is conditioned to suspend the arm at various levels. However, it is limited in function to suspension of the forearm.
Honneffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,964 and Augustyniak U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,944 show appliances for immobilizing the upper arm and shoulder while applying a downward force to the acromio-clavicular joint.